monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Plesioth Ecology
In-Game Information Giant piscine wyverns with swift and varied underwater movements, as well as deadly breath and charging attacks. Plesioth are agitated by loud noises, so approach warily. Their favorite food is frogs. Taxonomy Order:Ichthyosauria- Suborder:Fish Feet Wyvern- Superfamily:Water Wyvern- Family:Totos. A very large Piscine Wyvern. It is closely related to its subspecies, Green Plesioth, but are more distantly related to other Piscines, including Cephadrome, Cephalos and Lavasioth. Habitat Range The Plesioth can only survive in large amounts of water. It can, however, live anywhere as long as there is a sufficient body of water. The Plesioth is able to survive on land, but returns to the water very often. Plesioth prefers to live in deep water areas, which it is well adapted to. Plesioth can even withstand desert conditions, often living at an oasis or underground lake. Plesioth is also shown to inhabit areas of the New World including the Deserted Island, this proves that Plesioth is more than just a river dweller, but also a marine wyvern. It is likely the piscine wyvern would avoid Lagiacrus due to its size, strength, and powerful electrical attacks. Ecological Niche Plesioth is a large ambush hunter. The creature can hunt both fish underwater and prey on the surface coming too close to the waters edge. Its defenses are somewhat poor, and it will try to avoid any kind of confrontation, be it on the surface or underwater. Plesioths are somewhat territorial, actively patrolling its turf until it finds a suitable meal. On land it is most likely high in the food chain, due to being so large many monsters would not attack it. However, due to their limited mobility out of water, they are at risk from attacks from other large, more agile monsters, such as a fire wyvern or Tigrex, so they never venture far from their native rivers or lakes. Plesioths are more dominant underwater than they are on land, since there is less competition, challenges would come mainly from the Leviathans, with Lagiacrus being the only real threat, seeing as Plesioths are vulnerable to electric attacks, which the Lagiacrus utilize, but it is unknown what reaction they might pull if interacting with the gigantic Ceadeus. As seen in the Plesioth's ecology video, it preys on herbivores that drink near the coastline in the Old Jungle and Jungle. Plesioth have also been known to prey on large serpentine crocodiles that live within the Jungle/Old Jungle. Biological Adaptations The Plesioth seems to possess strong neck or stomach muscles in order to release highly pressurized water. Plesioth also possess a sac where it stores water, so it may use its water beam on land. Plesioth have hard scales (which are blue in color, providing camouflage) on its back, that can repel most weapons. The Plesioth will mostly stay in the water until it is disturbed by loud noises, like the sound of a sonic bomb. The Plesioth is extremely sensitive to sound, which it uses to sense prey either swimming in the water or moving on land. The Plesioth is able to blast water at extremely high pressure, which is very effective on armors with low water resistance. Plesioths have great taste for King Lobsters and Frogs. There have been recent reports that older Plesioths have developed the ability to salivate a potent, tranquilizing fluid from wings, which apparently are used to bring down larger, more aggressive prey injecting the fluid when it leaps out of the water and stab the victim. The victim immediately falls into a comatose-like sleep, where the Plesioth can drag it back into the water and consume it at leisure. Plesioth do not possess gills for breathing underwater, so they have to come up for air every so often to fill their lungs with air. In addition to having lungs these creatures can also breath through their skin like an amphibian or sea snake. Some rare individuals in the Old World appear to have more muscle mass to the point were there legs are thick as a Flying Wyverns, have unique wing patterns, more vivid body color, are more aggressive to the point of using a sweeping beam on land and using new techniques to attack intruders, prey and predators including body-slams, jumping over and ahead of its target doing full U-turn mid air then slithering on the target, faking sleep, charging on foot in the same manner as it would to return to the water trampling and stabbing targets and using its sleep inducing liquid in bursts on land splashing it on predators and prey who approach. Female members of this species are viviparous and like some sharks the first of the offspring to hatch will eat their either unborn or smaller siblings within the womb. Behavior Plesioths will confront attackers from their aquatic home and will even come on land to fight hunters if they are angered enough. They dislike loud noises very much, and will flail about when audibly provoked, as their hearing is extremely sensitive. It seems as long as they are not attacked they are relatively unaggressive and quite curious, as they tend to take a while to notice hunters on land, and seem to take a while to actually recognize them as territorial trespassers. Plesioth have been known to use their high-pressure water beams to strike prey high above their reach. If struck with a precise hit the prey will then fall into the water, fall unconscious or die from the impact, then they are they're easy prey for the large aquatic predator. Category:Monster Ecology